A Beast's Tale
by speedster101
Summary: Ever After High is home to many sons and Daughters of fairytales and Fables alike however two kids has never been seen the son and daughter of Beauty and the Beast, come along with me as I take you on a journey that you'll never forget.
1. Meet William and Belle

**A Beast's Tale**

 **Author's Note: With the upcoming live action Disney Beauty The Beast film coming out in four days I decided do a Ever After story featuring a son and daughter of Beauty the Beast (There Fables counterparts to be precise) mainly because I never seen a story or episode(despite never seeing the cartoon when it first aired)that features their kids and I don't know if they were in the books or not, anyway enough of my rambling enjoy my first Fables crossover with the Ever After High Cartoon.**

 **Disclaimer: Fables belongs to Vertigo comics and Bill Willingham Ever After High belongs to Mattel, while William Beast and Belle Beauty belongs to me.**

 **Summary: Ever After is home to many sons and Daughters of fairytales and Fables alike however two kids has never been seen the son and daughter of Beauty and the Beast, come along with me as I take you on a journey that you'll never forget.**

Belle yawned then opened her eyes and saw the sun shining through the window, so she stretched out her body then placed her feet on the floor and into a pair of slippers then turned to her alarm clock and saw the time and her eyes widened.

"I gotta tell William" Bella said rushing to her brother's room.

 **William's Pov**

William cracked open his right eye when he was awakened to sound of knocking on his door, knowing that this was probably his sister or his dad,he stretched out his body then placed his bare feet firmly on the floor then slowly made his way to the door. Now William was a tall(6 ft 1 inch) muscular and broad shouldered boy with brown hair and eyes he also has fair skin, however he wasn't exactly normal to be honest for he was a son of Beauty and the Beast and he had inherited his father's curse, and too make matters worse the curse works in two ways one when his sister would get mad at him causing to become more beastly by the minute and vice versa which is when he gets mad himself for unknown reasons.

Upon reaching the door William opened the door and frankly he wasn't surprised.

"What is it Belle?" William asked.

"You just now getting up?" Bella asked.

"Yeah why?" William said.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Belle asked.

"Monday" William answered in a gruff tone.

"No big brother, it's our first day at Ever After High" the fable said.

"Oh right" The male fable said.

"You didn't forget did you?" Belle questioned.

"No!" William quickly said for the last thing he needed was for his sister to get angry and for him to appear at Ever After High in his half beast form.

"Then quit standing around and get ready for Mom and Dad, will be expecting us soon" Belle responded. Now Belle was the complete opposite of her brother for she was average height with a petite build blue eyes brown hair that changes from brown to blond for a strange reason she also has fair skin.

"Okay give me a couple of seconds to get ready I'll meet you then alright?" William said.

"Alright" Belle said before rushing to get ready herself.

Beauty 's Pov

While William and Belle were getting ready for their first day at Ever After High, Beauty and her husband Beast were preparing things for their kids's first day.

"I don't know about this school Beauty" Beast spoke.

"Why not?" Beauty questioned.

"I mean what if they don't like it there, and then there's William what if he transforms in front of the entire school or worse harms somebody?" Beast said concerned.

Beauty sighed at her husband's overprotective behavior, ever since they found out that William had inherited his father's curse after birth Beast had become increasingly protective of him, much to William's astonishment.

"Beast even if any of that happened we'll be there for him along with Belle and the rest of Fabletown" Beauty assured.

Beast wanted to retort, but went against it and said.

"You're right, Beauty, I'm just worried about him" Beast admitted.

"I know, but I'm more concerned about you Beast, anyway we can discuss the rest of this another time, for its about time the kids got to Ever After High, so would you go get and them?" Beauty said.

"A course" Beast replied before heading off to find Bella and William.

 **Author's Note: Before I end this off I would like to ask who do want Belle to be paired with? And should I have a witch alter William's curse and allow him to change at will? Or should I make him like Cerise? Let me here you're thoughts until then TTFN Ta Ta for now.**


	2. Meeting Two Royals

**Welcome to Ever After High**

 **Author's Note: Welcome to the second chapter of A Beast's Tale where William and Belle arrived at Ever After High they also meet two of the Royals enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except William Beast and Belle Beauty while everything else belongs to there original owners.**

 **William's Pov**

Once William was dressed and ready, he left his room then headed for his sister's room to see if she's ready yet. As he was making his way to his sister's room he had a run in with Bigby and Snow.

"Hello Mr. Wolf and Ms White, what brings you here?" William asked.

"Hey kid" Bigby greeted.

"Morning William, we're just stopping by for a visit, what about you where, you're heading?" Snow said.

"My sister's room, it's our first day at Ever After High and I'm going to see if she's ready to go yet" William replied.

"Ever After High eh? Maybe we'll see you and Belle there" Bigby said.

"You two teachers or something?" William asked.

"As part time jobs for we still need to take care of Fabletown and it's residents" Snow answered.

"What do you guys teach?" William questioned but also glad that they'll be some familiar faces.

"Fable law and order, it's a co taught class that the school board provided for us" Bigby said.

"When do you start?" The fable asked now smiling from ear from to ear.

"Today" came Bigby's blunt reply.

"We'll see you at Ever After High then" William said.

"See ya William" Snow said before her and Bigby walked off, while William hurried off to Belle room. Upon reaching it William started to knock on the door.

'Hope she isn't mad at me for keeping her waiting ' William thought.

 **Belle Pov**

Belle opened the door and saw William wearing a black shirt and blue pants, with a black belt and tennis shoes.

"What took you so long?" Belle asked as she closed her door behind her.

"Sorry I had a run in with Bigby and Snow, turns out their going to be teachers at Ever After High, so at least we'll see some familiar faces while we're attending Ever After High" William answered.

"What are they teaching?" Belle asked her brother.

"I'll tell you as we make our way, in the meantime we better get a move on before we're late" William replied before walking off.

Belle nodded then followed after her brother. As they were walking Beast approached them and said.

"You're mother wanted me to get you guys, you two ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, we were just on our way out now" William said.

"Let's go then" Beast said.

 **Beast's Pov**

Beast lead his kids to Beauty who was waiting for them outside while William talked with his sister about Snow's and Bigby's part time teaching jobs. Once they were outside Beauty approached the three and said.

"There you are, you two ready to begin your first day?" She asked as Beast joined her side.

"You bet!" Belle enthused.

"Yeah we're ready" William agreed.

"That's good" Beauty said as she handed Bella and William their backpacks and lunches, then said.

"Have a great first day at school you two, and William you may have you're father's curse in you, but don't let that stop you from making friends or anything, for there's plenty of others with secrets of their own, that even they don't want to share with others" Beauty said.

"Thanks Mom, and I'll keep that in mind" William thanked with a smile.

"Anything you would like to add dear before they go on their way?" Beauty asked facing her husband.

Beast approached the two then got down to eye level and said.

"Listen you two mean a lot to Beauty and me, and if something ever happened to you, I don't know what we'll do without you" he said.

"You really mean that dad?" Belle asked.

"I do, you two are really important to us, and it'll be a crime to lose you" Beast answered.

Instead of speaking, the two fables tightly hugged their father who then said.

"I Love you too, now you best get going before you miss you're first day" he said after the three separated.

Both kids nodded and gave their parents one last hug, before heading off to the fabletown entrance that connects to Ever After High and Book's End.

 **Village of Book End**

William and Belle exited the passageway and found themselves in a town with a stores and restaurants surrounding the area.

"This must be The village of Book End, which means we're not too far from Ever After High or the Enchanted Forest" William spoke.

"Oh are two looking for Ever After High?" A voice asked from behind.

The two Fables turned around and saw a girl with periwinkle eyes, sparkling pink skin with star makeup on her cheek, long and wavy baby blue hair, with a lock of pale lavender, sliver wings, and was wearing a blue dress and blue shoes.

"Yeah we're new students, and we want to make it to the school on time before we're late" Belle spoke.

"Well let me help you guys, for I love helping people!" The girl exclaimed.

"But you barely know us, and you don't even know our names" William said.

"I'm Farrah Goodfairy daughter of Fairy Godmother and you don't need tell me you're names for I already know you, besides we're all Fables here William" Farrah said.

"But the Fairy Godmother we knew had Blond hair and pink eyes" Belle replied.

"True, but that doesn't matter, but enough talk, do you two want my help or not?" The fairy asked.

"We'll accept you're help Farrah" William answered.

"Follow me then" Farrah said as she lead William and Belle to Ever After High.

"So are we're the only Fables at Ever After High Farrah? Or are there others attending?" Belle asked as the fairy lead the siblings through Book's End and the Enchanted forest.

"There are others attending Belle, however their on separate sides" Farrah answered.

"Who are the others?" Belle asked.

"And what do you mean by separate sides is the school split or something?" William added.

"Something like that, you see when the school first opened up, Headmaster Grimm provided everyone with the storybook of legends, now the storybook of legends is where students are forced to re live there parents stories, something about it being their destiny, as for your question Belle the other fables, are Briar Beauty daughter of Sleeping Beauty/Briar Rose, Cerise Hood daughter of Red Riding Hood, Ashlyn Ella daughter of Cinderella, Cedar Wood daughter of Pinocchio, Daring Charming son of Prince Charming, Holly O' Hair and Poppy O'Hair daughters of Rapunzel, Gus and Helga crum the son and daughter of Gretal and Hansel, Sparrow Hood son of Robin Hood/Locksley and Hopper Croakington the II son of the Frog Prince just to name a few" Farrah said.

"Charming had a kid?" William asked.

"More than one, but don't worry, Daring focus's more on his looks , girls, his ego and his record in Hero training, then fellow Fables" the fairy said.

"Like Father, like son" Belle said with a eye roll.

"What about the rest?" William asked.

"You're going have to talk to them, about that, anyway we're here, is there anything else I can help with?" Farrah said as they were outside Ever After High.

"No we'll take it from here, thank you though" Belle said and thanked.

"Ok, if you need anything else , then come find me " Farrah said before flying off.

Once Farrah flew off William turned to his sister then said.

"First Day of school, and we already made a friend with one of the students, and she just happens to be Fairy Godmother's daughter" he said.

"I know it's surprising to say the least, I wonder if we'll meet the other students Farrah mentioned" Belle said .

"Probably, however, we might have to be careful around Hansel and Gretal's kids and one of Charming's kids mainly Daring" William said as him and Belle headed inside the school.

"Did someone say my name?" A deep voice questioned.

The siblings turned to the voice and saw a boy with wavy blond hair blue eyes sparkling white teeth wearing a gold crown, a black dress shirt, a pale yellow argyle sweater with a gold collar, lavender and powder blue diamond patterns, along with a creamy white jacket with dark blue sleeves gold stripes with the letters EAH in red with gold linings and gold embellishments down the front of the jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers he also was looking in a mirror.

"Daring Charming, I presume?" Belle asked.

"You presume correctly fair maiden, but if you don't mind me asking, who are you two supposed to be?" Daring asked now facing the fables.

"I'm Belle Beauty, and this is my brother William Beast, we're new here" Belle introduced.

"Nice to meet you my dear" Daring said smiling while also showing off his sparkling white teeth causing all girls passing by even Belle (but she quickly recovered) to swoon at the sight while the all the guys passing by along with William were left unaffected.

"Anyway It was nice meeting you, but I must be on my way, charm you later" Daring said before flashing one last smile in Belle direction before walking off. Once Daring was gone, William spoke.

"What was that all about?" He asked his sister who was blushing.

"What was what about?" Belle asked recovering from their encounter with Daring Charming.

"I saw you swooning over Daring when he smiled at you, do you like him or something?" William countered.

"Don't be stupid, I don't like him" Belle replied.

"You're face say otherwise and if you think I'm going to let it slide, you're dead wrong!" William said who was starting to get angry.

"Don't get you're horns in a bunch big brother" Bella said.

"What?" William questioned confused before rushing to the nearest mirror to see what his sister met. Once he finally found one he looked in it and saw that his beast horns were indeed protruding from his forehead, not only that his ears were large and pointed plus he had two sharp fang his mouth, he also noticed that his eyebrows were a little hairy and sideburns were starting to form.

"Great first day and I'm already in my half beast form, I gotta keep this hidden, before someone sees me" William said.

"Perhaps this would help big brother" Belle said showing a her brother a black cloak.

"A cloak Belle? Need I remind you, that I have two small horns protruding from my forehead, the hood won't cover them if they grow!" William exclaimed.

"William calm down, before you transform further, and plus it's all we have for, the time being" Belle said.

"Fine give me the cloak and let's get the keys to our rooms" William said with a sigh.

Belle nodded then handed her brother the cloak, who then putted it on along with the hood and grabbed his things then walked off with his sister not to far behind.

 **Author's Note: That's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it, anyway I might have William befriend Daring or make them roommates since he's destined to be the next Beast according to Epic Winter( which we'll get to much much later in the story but I gotta go through the other movies first) I'm also got plans for a certain teacher, and headmaster, along with two troublemaking students oh if you're wondering when will Cerise and William meet, don't worry they will, anyway guys goodnight and see you next chapter.**


	3. A Daring Roommate

Meeting Cerise and a Daring roommate

Author's Note: Just enjoy the chapter. Ps I forgot to mention this story takes place after Legacy Day and the reason why I had Farrah in the previous chapter is because I wanted to include her earlier in the story.

Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own so no need to repeat myself.

Ever After High corridors

William was walking through the empty corridors of Ever After After High with his hood still up and a key and schedule in his hands. As he was walking a student bumped into him causing the student to fall backwards.

"Sorry about that" William said helping the student up.

"No it's my fault, I should have paid more attention to my surroundings" the student said as she accepted William's hand before introducing herself.

"I'm Cerise, by the way Cerise Hood daughter of Red Riding Hood" The student introduced.

"Um William Beast son of Lady Beauty and Lord Beast" William introduced with a faint blush across his face.

"Nice to meet you, William are you new? And what's with the hood? Are hiding a secret of you're own also?" Cerise asked.

"Yes to both, how did you know?" The fable asked.

"Let's just you and I have something in common" Cerise answered.

"What do you mean Cerise?" William asked.

Instead of answering Cerise removed her hood and showed her wolf ears then said.

"My family has been hiding a secret, you see my father is none other than the Big Bad Wolf from my mother's story" Cerise admitted in a whisper.

"Who else knows about this besides me and you're family?" The fable asked.

"So far Raven Queen and Kitty Cheshire" the girl answered.

"Well you're secret is safe with me, though I'm surprised that you decided to tell me about this when we just met" William said.

"I just thought I share my family secret with someone, whose sorta like me" Cerise said with shrug before pulling her hood up.

"I guess that makes sense" the fable pledged.

"What about you? What's you're secret?" Cerise asked her fellow fable.

"It's complicated, but sense you told me you're story, I'll give you mine" William replied before removing his own hood revealing his half beast form and started to speak.

"When I was born, my parents found out that I had inherited my father's curse, this lead to my dad to become increasingly protective of me and my will being, much to my uttered amazement, however unlike my dad my curse works in two ways one where my sister and me would get into an argument or become angry with me causing me to become more beastly by the minute and two when I become angry myself" He continued.

"So you wear the hood, because you don't want people to be afraid of you the minute they catch sight of you" Cerise summed up.

"That about sums it up, and no one else but my family, you and some others know about this" William said before pulling the back hood up.

"You're secret is safe with me" Cerise said.

"Thanks" The fable thanked.

"Anytime" the girl said.

"Listen Cerise I appreciate you telling me all this and such, but I need to get going I got a class in a few minutes and I still need to find my dorm" the fable spoke.

"I understand see you in class" Cerise said before going on her way. Once Cerise was on her way, William resumed walking to his dorm.

Dormitory

William arrived at his dorm then inserted the key and walked into the dorm and looked at its surroundings until he arrived at a bed then placed his things aside and sat at the edge of his bed for his first class would start soon.

"Fancy seeing you again" A familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here Daring?" William asked.

"Needed a new dorm, for Hopper was getting slime all over my old one, especially in my hair" Daring answered.

"Hm you a royal wants to be roommates with me a person you barely know, just because of something you're old roommate did?" William asked skeptically.

"That's about it " Daring answered as he stared at his reflection in a mirror.

"Need I ask why?" The fable said rhetorically.

Daring was to busy admiring his reflection to speak.

'Like father, like son, then again this would probably be the only way for me to get to know him better, and see if he truly is like the Prince Charming I know back home' William thought as soon as Daring was done admiring himself.

"If you're done admiring yourself narcissist, can we get back to the matter at hand about you moving in and being my roommate? For I got a class in a couple of minutes" The fable spoke.

"Yes a course, so what do you say my fellow fable/Prince" Daring replied.

"Fine we're roommates" William said as he grabbed his things and got off his bed and headed for the door.

"Wonderful, you won't regret it" Daring said.

'I hope not' the fable thought before speaking again.

"We'll see" William replied before exiting the dorm and heading off to his first class hopefully Belle and Cerise will already be there by the time he arrives.

Author's Note: I did stated last chapter that I might make Daring William's roommate or friend sense he's destined to be the next Beast besides I'm sure William won't mind living with the next one in Rosabella's story anyway if you're wondering about the narrators don't worry I'll have them in the story so be patient, see you next chapter where we will either start the webisode the day after or a look in one of William's and Belle's class, oh one more thing before end if any of you got ideas for future chapters or have me make Belle and William Royals, Rebels, or Roybels let me know, until then have a hexcellent day.


End file.
